A connector is known which comprises a plurality of terminals having press-fit parts to be inserted into through holes, a plurality of boards having land patterns connected with the plurality of terminals and contact parts to be connected with a counterpart connector, and a housing for fixing the plurality of boards, wherein the boards are formed thereon with lines for connecting the land patterns and the contact parts (Patent Document 1).